The Way to Communicate
by veldygee
Summary: AU. The waiting between each letter is what makes it special. USUK. Drabble.


**Title : **They Way to Communicate

**Pairing : **USUK

**Warnings : **AU, possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine.

**A/N : **Hello. Heavel here. This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 22 is 'correspondence'.

Umm... so. Hello! A-after 4 days, I finally managed to write something. It's all because I am busy with Sherlock fandom for the past few days. This is certainly not my best work. I had 4 different ideas but they were so lame. I might write those later though. I am so ashamed that I cannot fully follow the event ==a.

Anyway, enjoy this short story. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>One of the few things that could make Alfred's day was letter. A specific letter for him written by a certain someone that lived across the pond. Alfred always waited for the moment when the postman would come and deliver that certain object.<p>

Alfred was so excited when he arrived at his flat after a long day of work, to find a rectangular object made from paper inside his mailbox. His blue eyes widened in euphoria and quickly he reached for the paper. A neat writing of his address was written on the front of the letter. Alfred's smile became even wider than before. He quickly bounced his ways toward his flat.

As soon as Alfred managed to open his flat door, he quickly dropped his bag, slid out of his shoes while at the same time removing his bomber jacket and threw it on the coach. The letter was still in his hand. The American plopped himself on the arm chair and stared at the paper object in his hands. He smiled again in glee like a child while receiving Christmas's present. Carefully, Alfred tore the envelope open.

_London, 10 October 2011_

_Dear Alfred,_

_ I am glad you have done so well in your exams. I would smack your head if you ever fail your test. University is important and you should get a good great for a good job. I could not end up having you working in McDonald's or others food chains, could I? So you better work hard, alright?_

_ Anyway, how was your day? As I write this letter for you, I am having a cup of tea and it is already 10:05 PM. My day at work was better than usual. That frog I told you before was in a business trip for 2 weeks so I could have a freedom and happy day. Gilbert got scolded by his brother, Ludwig the chief-editor and Ludwig punished him with more paper works that certainly amused me. Antonio was also out as he was visiting his family back in Spain. I got my articles finished early and when I arrived at home, I received your letter and here I am, telling you about my day._

_ I hope you are doing fine, Alfred. Life as a university student is hard, as I have experienced it myself. You should keep your health in the good condition, though. I looked up at internet that these days, flu and other diseases are common. Don't make yourself catch a fever, okay? _

_ I don't know what else to write because nothing much happen recently. We haven't talk to each other much the past few weeks. I hope we could talk soon. Reply soon._

_ Love, _

_Arthur Kirkland._

Alfred read his letter a few more times before he sighed happily. It was not a long letter, only a few paragraphs, but Alfred could see how much time Arthur spent to write this letter. The way each word was written gave enough information. Alfred remembered when they first started to send letter to each other as a way to communicate other than phone. It was so awkward and they ended up just writing short mail. But time went by and now it had been 2 years ever since they separated. Arthur would sometime write so long (this was usually when Arthur was complaining about his co-workers) while Alfred usually just wrote a brief letter with a few photos to give Arthur more virtual looks. They would sometimes send each other stuffs too.

Carefully, Alfred folded the letter back and slipped it inside the envelope. When they first started, Alfred really wondered why they should exchanging letters. There were emails but Arthur refused to use it. Alfred wondered why but after a few times, he realized why Arthur insisted him to write letters. It was so that things were more intimate.

As e-mails were easier and faster to use, e-mails didn't provide a sense of individuality. It was different with letters in which, you should write, providing something individuals to be sent each time. The period while waiting for the reply was also what making the letter sweeter and what made Alfred so eager to receive his letter. That was right that they sometimes chatted online or using webcam or calling each other, but well with the time differences and their business, they could not do that so often. Alfred looked at the clock. It was 4 PM. It meant it was around 10 PM in England. Arthur had said to call soon. Arthur might be at work for deadlines, but well… he could gamble this chance.

The American dialed the numbers that he knew by heart. After a few dial tones, the voice of certain someone that he had missed so much could be heard. He sounded so grumpy.

"_Hello?" _

"Hello, Arthur. How are you?" greeted Alfred smiling gently. He could hear the other gasped in surprise and he chuckled.

Today was such a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So how is it? A bit lame, eh? I might end up scraping this story or whatever. It's just the deadlineeeeee. I just want to write something or else I might not write anything for this last week of the event. Heck. I will not write for a few days since I am out of town. *sigh*

Well,I hope you enjoyed this short story. Please take your time to write a review.

Anyway, I am really sorry to disappoint you guys!


End file.
